elclfandomcom-20200213-history
Harloys
The Banshee Queen Harloys is also Greed of the Seven Deadly Sins. The former 3rd seat senator of the Xiluo Empire. Currently Roland's magic pet. Appearance As Greed (Slime) Being a slime allows Harloys to change several life forms. However, this is limited by her strength and level which relied on her master, Roland's growth. At level 1, Harloys could only assume the form of a black cat and a bat. After growing stronger, Harloys could transform to a golden-haired young girl. This was based on her original body when she was a princess before she was killed. Personality Harloys is very crafty as well as being extremely shameless. She often likes to tease Roland and insult him. History Harloys was originally a princess of an ancient elf kingdom. She was a golden elf, a race now extinct. She was known as ‘The Omniscient One’ due to her vast understanding in the field of magic. Her death was a result of the Order Gods, leading her to have a huge resentment toward them. Harloys became a teacher in Arlodant, where she ended up teaching Roland. She then used her connections with other undead to gather up a massive coalition of powerful undead which Roland led, starting the Yongye Calamity. Harloys travelled to Vance City during the Alliance Conference to find Roland. Possessing the corpse of Kajah, the daughter of Lorci, she disguised as an elf spy to confront Roland. Unfortunately, she had not adjusted to her new body and was eventually captured when Roland called for Adam's aid. Once caught, Roland mixed her with Greed and she became permanently bound to the body of Greed. He then bounded Harloys with a Pet Contract. After explaining his goals, Harloys agreed to follow him to take revenge on the Order Gods. Powers and Abilities (Greed) Shape shifting to other life forms Harloys can take the form of living creatures, preferring that of a cat. Furthermore, she can split off small bodies (slime) called Children of Greed which will have a portion of her abilities. Children of Greed can devour equipment and fibres (such as clothing). Each Child of Greed can be given immunity to one element. Thanks to fusing with Greed, despite being once undead, Harloys recovered sensations of the living. She could now taste food again. Turning into weapons Pale Justice (Imitation) Harloys can transform into Pale Justice (Imitation), a two-handed Sword with an attack power ranging between 5-15. It has a superior tier grade with a prerequisite Strength of 12+. However, with Soul Gemstone of Pale Justice, the blade will evolve. Pale Justice (Imitation with Soul Gemstone) * Attack Power: 15-20. Tier: Epic (Lower) * Two-handed Sword, Prerequisite: Strength 12+, Holy Knight Job * Man-made Magic Sword: Being an Epic-tier sacred sword, as long as it isn’t SemiGod Equipment, feel free to cross swords with any other weapons. However, due to the Soul Gemstone being incompatible, the sword is in a process of disintegration. Within 2999 seconds (50 minutes), it will be broken down and Blade Form cannot be activated for half an hour afterwards. * Elemental Control (Intermediate): Augment all magic damage by 35%. The blade will carry 15 points of a chosen elemental damage with it (Current Element: Ice) * High Tier Sacred Flames: Deal additional 20 Silver Inferno damage to Chaos lifeforms. To normal lifeforms, deal additional 5 Silver Inferno damage. * High Tier Courage: Immunity to fear-related magic that is below 9-circles. The wielder will always be in a state of high morale. * High Tier Protection from Evil: The damage dealt from Chaos lifeforms will be reduced by 10 points Relationship Family Love Interest * Roland Mist Friends and Allies Enemies Category:Main Character Category:Female Character